


how wonderful life is while you’re in the world

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Wedding, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: a little ficlet on taron and richard’s wedding.





	how wonderful life is while you’re in the world

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more on their wedding if you want. i just wanted to get this out since I had the idea. <3

richard had never felt this many emotions in his life; lucky, happy, terrified, and nauseous. he was overwhelmed to say the least. he was finally marrying the love of his life. 

in fact, in a few minutes, richard would be up on the alter within a few minutes, waiting as taron would be walking down soon as well.

yet, a head popped into the room. "dickie?"  
a soft voice came. it was taron, only his head was visible. and from what richard could tell, he looked just as beautiful as usual. he even had his diamond earring from elton in.

richard had been looking at him through the full body mirror in front of him. he had just finished fixing his tie. “innit bad luck for me to see my bride before the wedding?” richard joked with a smirk. 

taron threw a random shoe he’d found near him at richard’s shoulder. “shut up, you arsehole!” he had giggled, the older man joined in as well. “you can barely even see me anyways!” he huffed.

“yet, I already know you are as beautiful as always, sunshine.” richard smiled at him softly from the mirror. 

“cover your eyes!” taron exclaimed whilst smiling. 

“why?” 

“just do it!” 

richard did as he was told and a few moments later he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. he could hear taron let out a few soft giggles from behind him before he felt a peck on his cheek. 

“i love you, dickie. can’t wait to marry you.” 

“the wait will be over soon.” richard still had his eyes closed as he kissed taron’s forehead.

and in less than an hour, they were mr. and mr. madden.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you’re wondering why taron took richard’s last name and I didn’t combine them is bc i didn’t like how it sounded. and i don’t know i feel like it worked out cute.


End file.
